L'enfant du Démon
by DeltaCheshire
Summary: Geralt et Jaskier sont de halte dans une petite auberge d'une région désolée. La légende cours que d'yaeblewedd ,la fille du démon, rode dans la forêt aux alentours, privant la terre de sa fertilité, apportant mauvaise fortune aux habitants de la région. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Apparition de Geralt et Jaskier chapitre 5. Slow burn
1. Les yeux du démon

Rated M pour la violence et les contenus pour adultes. Certains passages peuvent faire ressurgir des traumatismes ou être désagréable pour les lecteurs sensibles. à lire en connaissance de cause.

J'ai encore des fautes à corriger, je m'excuse d'avance !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'enfant aux yeux du Démon. La petite fille frêle jouait dans le jardin. Ses petites mains confectionnaient tant bien que mal un objet précieux. Des corbeaux la regardaient, perchés sur leur branche. L'un d'eux poussa un cri, battant des ailes. L'enfant leva la tête, afficha un large sourire et plissa les yeux de joie « c'est une poupée du bonheur ! C'est pour ma maman, pour qu'elle soit heureuse à nouveau ! »

Une femme passa sur le chemin bordant le jardin et tout en serrant son enfant près d'elle, elle lui chuchota. « C'est l'enfant du démon, tu ne dois jamais l'approcher. Je plains Era, sa pauvre mère »

Son chuchotement n'était pas assez bas, et la petite avait tout entendu. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa poupée et la serra contre elle. Elle était habituée à entendre ce genre de choses, mais elle ne les comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était une méchante fille. Elle savait seulement qu'elle était mauvaise, et que sa mère était malheureuse à cause d'elle. Mais elle faisait tout son possible pour réparer, et sa poupée allait tout arranger.

Après quelques minutes, la petite fille brune entra en poussant la grande porte de la maison.

\- Maman ? Appela l'enfant doucement, n'osant pas faire trop de bruit.

La petite fille se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, dans la pièce sombre, et vit sa mère assise sur une chaise, les yeux dans le vide, ses clavicules transperçant presque sa peau fine. L'enfant s'approcha, le pas hésitant.

\- Maman ? Je t'ai fait une poupée du bonheur…

La femme assise sur la chaise tourna la tête, horrifiée, elle se leva brusquement, l'enfant sursauta et fit un pas en arrière.

\- Mais quelle horreur ! scanda la femme.

Era arracha la poupée des mains de l'enfant, et la poussa, cette dernière tomba du haut de sa petite taille, directement sur ses fesses. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu n'es qu'un démon ! Quelle est encore cette sorcellerie ! Tu voulais me faire du mal c'est cela !

\- Non ! Non, maman ! C'est une poupée du bonheur ! C'est pour que tu puises enfin être heureuse !

\- Tais-toi ! Hurla la femme, le visage déformé par la colère. Tu n'es pas normal, tu n'aurais jamais dû naitre ! Voilà ce qui m'aurait rendu heureuse !

La petite fille commença à sangloter.

\- Tu es l'enfant du démon, tes yeux en sont la marque. Tu n'es qu'une erreur ! Era jeta la poupée au feu sous les cris de l'enfant impuissante. Maintenant sort d'ici, ou c'est toi que je jette au feu !

La petite fille décampa dans le jardin, les joues recouvertes de larmes, le regard terrifié, elle se réfugia sous un buisson. Elle posa la tête dans ses bras, les genoux pliés contre elle, et resta comme ça longtemps, si longtemps qu'elle ne se souvenait plus depuis combien de temps elle était sorti. Les deux corbeaux étaient descendus de leur arbre et s'étaient blottis contre elle. Le petit corps de l'enfant tremblait de froid et de sanglots. « Je ne suis pas un démon… Je ne suis pas méchante… Pourquoi ma maman est comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'aime pas ? ».

Après de longues heures, la petite fille sortie de sa cachette et essaya de pousser la grande porte. Mais elle n'y parvint pas, elle tenta d'appeler sa mère mais seul le silence de la nuit lui répondit.

L'enfant baissa la tête, défaite. Elle retourna dans son buisson et sorti une grande couverture de sa cachette. Encore une fois, elle passerait la nuit dehors, avec sa couverture et ses amis corbeaux.

* * *

La fille du démon. La jeune fille cuisinait silencieusement un plat pour sa mère, espérant la voir enfin rentrer. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle se rendu à l'évidence, et posa le plat sûr la table.

Cela faisait des jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas croisé.

La jeune femme sortie dans le jardin. Elle s'assied, les jambes croisées sur l'herbe et ferma les yeux. Un corbeau vint se poser sur son épaule, elle sourit, ses paupières toujours closes.

\- Bonjour, veille amie. J'en suis toujours au même point, et tu es toujours fidèlement présente à mes côtés.

Depuis seize ans, la jeune femme avait vécu comme cela. Dans la haine. Personne ne lui parlait dans le village, les regards qu'elle croisait étaient emplies de peur, de haine, de dégout. Elle recevait des pierres, les villageois crachaient au sol quand ils l'a croisaient, ils la bousculaient. Elle n'était en sécurité nulle part. La femme qu'elle appelait mère la haïssait, la battait, la traitait comme une moins que rien. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait pas demandé à être différente, à être si étrange. Elle ne se sentait pas normale, elle se détestait. Si seulement elle avait été une fille normale, elle aurait été digne d'amour, elle n'aurait pas rendu sa mère triste. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme.

Soudain elle entendit la porte d'entrer claquer. Elle se leva d'un bon, essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main et entra dans la maison. Sa mère était entrée avec un homme.

C'était le nouveau compagnon de sa mère, il vivait avec elles depuis deux années maintenant. Elle avait peur de lui, et faisait tout pour ne pas se retrouver seule avec lui. Fréquemment, ils partaient tous les deux, la laissant seule, oubliant de prévoir assez de nourriture pour elle. Il lui été déjà arrivé de ne pas pouvoir manger pendant plusieurs jours. Sa mère passa devant elle sans un mot, de contentant d'afficher une mine de dégoût devant le plat posé sur la table. La jeune fille baissa les yeux et retourna dans le petit jardin.

Plus tard ce soir-là, la jeune femme rentra du jardin, il était tard. En fermant la porte, elle se figea. L'homme était là, assis sur une chaise. Il tenait un verre d'alcool, et arborait un sourire carnassier, son visage était effrayant à la lueur des bougies. La jeune fille baissa le regard et tenta d'éviter l'homme assis en face d'elle.

\- Tu as bien grandi, lança l'homme, de sa voix de prédateur. Tu es une femme maintenant. Cela fait un moment que je voulais te le dire, mais j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites petite.

La jeune fille frémit, et songea à fuir, elle se dirigea vers la porte mais l'homme se leva brusquement et la poussa contre un mur, la bloquant de son corps.

\- Laisse-moi! Supplia la jeune fille.

\- Ferme là. Tu es bien plus belle que ta mère à présent, et bien plus intéressante. Arrête de te débattre. L'homme enfuit son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille et commença à passer ses mains sous sa chemise.

\- Non ! Hurla la jeune femme. Soudain, l'homme se retrouva projeté en arrière, avec une telle force que son crâne heurta violemment la table. Un effroyable bruit de craquement retentit dans la pièce vide, et le corps de l'homme tomba lourdement sur le sol.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche sous le choc, ses yeux s'emplir de larmes et ses jambes ce dérobèrent sous son poids. Elle porta ses mains tremblantes sur sa bouche, aucun son ne voulait en sortir.

La mère de la jeune femme descendit les escaliers à toute allure, affolée, alarmé par les bruits qu'elle venait d'entredre. « qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! Mon amour ? »

Un cri, déchirant, inhumain sorti de la gorge d'Era quand elle vit le corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait au sol, une mare de sang pourpre se répandant sur le parquet.

\- Qu'as tu fais ! Hurla la femme, tremblante.

\- Mère, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! Il a… Il a …

La femme détailla la jeune fille en face d'elle, remarqua sa chemise déchirée, ses cheveux défait, et hurla:

\- Toi, toi ! Tu n'es qu'une trainée, l'engeance du démon ! Tu l'as séduit et tu l'as assassiné ! Monstre ! Démon !

\- Non,mère ! Non !

\- La ferme ! Hurla la femme en assenant un violent coup dû revers de la main à la jeune fille qui tomba violemment. Sur le sol, dans le sang de l'homme gisant non loin d'elle, elle jeta un regard terrifié à sa mère.

\- Tu n'es qu'un poison ! Tu n'aurais jamais du vivre . Tu as ruiné ma vie ! Tu es l'enfant d'une relation non consenti, je ne voulais pas que tu grandisses dans mon ventre ! Mais même les plantes n'ont pas pu t'expulser ! Tu es l'enfant du démon ! La jeune femme au sol écarquilla les yeux, le souffle coupé, des torrents de larmes sur ses joues. Rien n'y a fait quoi que j'essaye tu as survécu et tu grandissais dans mon ventre. Quand tu es née, avec tes yeux de démon ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû naitre ! Monstre ! Monstre ! Tu as ruiné ma vie, ta naissance m'a privée de la capacité d'enfanter ! Tu as éloigné les hommes de moi ! TU m'as isolé des autres ! Et quand je rencontre enfin… Tu l'as tué ! Mon Percy...Monstre ! La femme devenait de plus en plus agressive et incohérente, ses pupilles étaient dilatées, et des veines pulsaient sur son front. Tu n'es qu'une succube, une trainée ! La femme attrapa un couteau posé sûr la table. Plus jamais aucun homme ne posera le regard sur toi !

Rapidement, et d'un grand geste, la femme abattis la lame tranchante sur le visage de la jeune fille toujours au sol.

Cette dernière poussa un cri, et quand elle vit que la femme qu'elle appelait mère allait abattre un nouveau coup, elle voulut la repousser, mais une nouvelle fois, la situation lui échappa. Elle vit, impuissant, le corps de sa mère projeté et sa nuque se briser contre une chaise.

Le silence s'abatit sur la pièce. Le sang pulsait dans son crâne, son visage irradiait de douleur, elle ne parvenait plus à respirer correctement. Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Era ? Percy ? Est ce que vous allez bien ?

Fuir. Il fallait qu'elle fuie, le plus rapidement possible. Ils la pendraient, ou pire, elle, l'enfant du démon. Elle entendait déjà les hommes essayer de forcer la porte, elle se dirigea en courant vers la porte du jardin, et sauta discrètement par-dessus la barrière. Elle entendit les hurlements d'une femme, puis la voix d'un homme « c'est l'œuvre de l'enfant du démon ! Quel massacre ! Elle ne doit pas être loin ! Il faut l'anéantir ! »

La jeune femme, le visage ensanglanté, détacha le cheval du compagnon de sa mère et sauta dessus, l'entrainant au grand galop avec elle. Levant la tête elle cru distinguer deux oiseaux la suivant dans la entendit les cris des villageois, vis les torches et pu capturer une phrase « où que tu ailles nous te retrouveront, Enfant du démon, ton crime ne restera pas impuni ! »La jeune fille s'enfonça dans la forêt, son cheval l'emportant dans les abysses au grand galop.

Elle lui souffla de continuer, de ne pas s'arrêter. La blessure continuait de saigner, elle du garder son œil droit fermé, pour empêcher le sang de le noyer. Quand le soleil se leva enfin, le cheval s'arrêta, et fit comprendre à la jeune femme qu'elle pouvait descendre.

La jeune femme sauta du cheval, mais ses jambes défaillirent. Elle aperçu une femme sortir d'une maison qu'elle n'avait pas vu jusqu'alors.

\- Jeune fille ! Que vous arrive-t-il ? Que faites vous ici ?

La femme arriva à son niveau, juste à temps pour l'aider à s'assoir sur le sol.

\- Jeune fille, qui êtes vous ? Comment vous appelez vous ?

La jeune fille regarda la femme au dessus d'elle, et lui répondit péniblement, sa voix était presque inaudible, mais la réaction sur le visage de son interlocutrice lui montra qu'elle l'avait entendu :

\- Je ne suis personne. Je n'ai pas de prénom.


	2. Une naissance dans la forêt

Voici un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut, regardant autour d'elle, affolée. Elle porta une main à son visage et sentis un bandage rugueux sur toute la partie droite de celui-ci. Une vive douleur lui fit enlever la main du tissu humide.

-Tu ne devrais pas y toucher. Fit une voix au près d'elle.

La jeune fille sursauta cherchant la source de la voix. Elle aperçut alors une femme, vêtue d'une robe de velours vert sombre, ses longs cheveux auburn étaient tressés en arrière, et ses yeux noisette la regardait avec tendresse. La jeune fille baissa le visage vers ses mains, des larmes ruisselèrent sur sa joue. Soudain, elle se mit à hurler, un son guttural sorti de sa bouche, elle se débâtit dans les couvertures.

-Ne lutte pas chère enfant. Ton don à été révélé, et il sera révélé.

La jeune femme tomba brusquement du lit. Des images défilaient dans sa tête, sa mère, morte, la nuque brisé, Percy, le crâne fendu, gisant dans son propre sang. Elle se tordait de douleurs sur le sol, dans son esprits les mots se bousculaient « Monstre, assassin, démon, tu les as tués, tu n'es qu'un démon, assassin, monstre. ». Les larmes coulaient à flot sur sa joue, elle se mit à genoux et posa ses deux mains sur son crâne, elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Une autre sensation vint, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose creusait dans son crâne. Une sensation horrible. La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le côté, épuisée, le corps secoué de spasmes.

La femme à la robe de velours vert s'approcha et se baissa près d'elle.

-Bien mon enfant, dors maintenant. Elle passa une main sur le visage de la jeune fille, et chuchota quelque chose. La fille aux yeux du démon s'endormi aussitôt.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent rude pour la jeune fille. Elle luttait constamment pour intégrer les souvenirs de la nuit du massacre, de la mort de sa mère. Elle était rongée par la culpabilité. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir tué sa mère, mais surtout coupable de ressentir du soulagement, car elle n'était plus en danger. Son visage la faisait terriblement souffrir, et les traitements étaient éprouvants. Et pour ne rien arranger, elle devait aussi subir les réaménagements que son pouvoir faisait subir à son corps et son esprit. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Cette lutte intérieure se traduisait par un profond mutisme dans lequel s'était enfermé la jeune fille. Elle mangeait peu, dormait énormément, et ne sortait presque jamais de son lit. La dame qui l'avait accueilli lui parlait quelque fois, sans attendre de réponse de sa part. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait un don, un don de magie, et qu'il s'était éveillé ce fameux soir. Qu'il allait lui falloir du temps pour le comprendre et le contrôler, mais qu'elle l'aiderait. Elle, elle ne voulait pas de ce don, elle ne voulait pas être encore plus étrange, elle voulait être normal. Si elle avait été normal, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Les semaines passèrent, lentement. Elle avait pu enlever son bandage, et la plaie avait cicatrisé de manière fulgurante, bien que des soins étaient encore nécessaire. La jeune fille n'osait plus se regarder dans le miroir, elle se trouvait repoussante.

Un soir, la jeune fille se leva de son lit pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, et alla s'assoir à la table de bois, proche de la femme qui vivait dans cette maison. La femme au cheveux auburn regarda la jeune fille avec encouragement, et cette dernière prit timidement la parole.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ?

-C'est un plaisir d'entendre ta voix, chère enfant. Je suis Ygdrelle. La sorcière du fond des bois. Tu as entendu parler de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-elle en voyant la jeune fille réagir.

-Oui… J'ai entendu des choses, mais les villageois disent beaucoup de choses. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne devrais pas être là. Conclut-elle.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Demanda Ygdrelle.

-J'ai fait quelque chose d'effroyable… Je suis un monstre… Et si les villageois apprennent que je suis ici vous aurez des ennuis. Répondit-elle en détournant le regard.

Ygdrelle se leva pour aller à sa rencontre elle leva délicatement son visage baissé en appuyant doucement ses doigts sous son menton.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre mon enfant. Le loup, le lynx ou le chien, ne possèdent pas une once de méchanceté en eux, mais un animal acculé peut faire des choses terribles. Et ne t'en fais pas pour les villageois, aucun d'eux n'ose s'aventurer dans ce bois. La cruauté de l'homme n'a pas de limite. Ajouta-t-elle. Une enfant aux yeux du démon, jugée pour sa différence. Tu n'es pas un démon ma chère enfant. Ils ne t'ont même pas nommé. Soupira la femme.

-Vous… Vous me connaissez ? Demanda la jeune fille, interloqué.

-Bien entendu. Les gens du village ont peur de moi, mais le désespoir m'en apporte certains. Un jour je te raconterais tout ce que tu as à savoir sur ta propre histoire. Mais pour le moment, tu dois guérir, et grandir. Et ce ne sera pas une mince affaire, crois moi, Dyrane.

-Comment m'avait vous appelé ? Balbutia la jeune fille.

-Dyrane, Esprit Animal, je trouve que ce nom te convient. Mais s'il ne te plait pas.

-Si, si, il me plait. Personne ne s'était jamais donné la peine de me donner un nom, ou même de m'appeler pour autre chose que m'insulter. J'ai le droit ? De m'appeler… Dyrane ? Hésita la jeune fille.

-Tu as le droit, cher enfant, tu as le droit d'exister en ce monde.


	3. Une vie dans les bois

Dyrane [Daïrane]

* * *

Dyrane. La femme aux longs cheveux bruns était allongée dans l'herbe. Ses yeux étaient clos, le soleil réchauffait son doux visage. Elle entendit un léger bruit derrière elle et roula sur le ventre, puis soutint sa tête de ses mains, les coudes posés sur l'herbe.

\- Bonjour, Munin, vielle amie ! Où est passé Hugin ? Demanda Dyrane, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le corbeau s'avança en sautillant et battit des ailes, puis elle s'envola pour se poser dans le creux du dos de la jeune femme.

\- Il est parti chasser. Très bien, par contre ne t'installe pas trop il faut justement que j'aille relever les pièges et chercher des bais.

Le corbeau croassa et s'envola jusqu'à une branche, ses protestations firent rire la femme. Dyrane s'étira doucement et se leva. En s'enfonçant dans la forêt, elle sifflota une mélodie. Cela faisait à présent presque dix ans qu'elle vivait dans cette forêt, et elle avait tant appris, tellement grandi. Ygdrelle lui avait énormément appris sur les plantes, les arbres, les animaux, mais aussi sur les monstres.

Elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre mais elle pouvait à présent contrôler son pouvoir, et l'utiliser pour de nombreuses choses. Elle sentait qu'il y avait encore une partie inaccessible, mais elle ne saisissait pas pourquoi, ni comment la débloquer. La femme avait pu panser ses blessures, aussi bien physique que psychologique. Elle avait pu remettre son histoire en ordre, grâce à Ygdrelle, et elle s'était pardonnée. Elle n'était pas coupable de sa différence, et sa différence ne faisait pas d'elle un monstre, ni quelqu'un d'anormal. C'était la seule chose dont elle devait se souvenir. Elle se sentait solide à présent, entière et pour la première fois de sa vie, vivante.

La nuit commençait lentement à poindre, et Dyrane entra dans la maisonnette avec un lièvre sur l'épaule et un panier de bai et de plantes. « Ygdrelle ? » appela la femme. Elle devait être sortie. La brune décida de sortir pour préparer le lièvre tant qu'il faisait encore jour.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, les deux femmes étaient assises autour du feu, elles discutaient de bon cœur.

\- Dyrane ? fit soudain Ygdrelle après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Oui ? - J'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service, il me faut une plante, j'en aurai besoin pour demain soir, c'est très important. - Bien sûre, je peux aller en chercher, quelle est cette plante .

\- Des racines de valérianes.

\- Oh… Mais elles ne poussent que dans les plaines de l'autre côté de la forêt ! Il me faudra une demi-journée pour y aller ! Si tu en as besoin pour demain soir je devrais partir tôt demain matin…

\- Je le sais bien, si cela est trop compliqué pour toi je trouverais une autre solution, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Non ! Je vais y aller ! Mais dans ce cas, je pars dormir tout de suite !

\- Passe une belle nuit mon enfant, et s'il te plaît, ne soit pas trop dur avec toi-même, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'y peux rien changer, et c'est la seule issue. Cela doit arriver.

\- Tu sais Ygdrelle, je vais aller la chercher cette plante, ne tu'en fais pas ! Tu ajoutes toujours du mystère là où il n'y en a pas. Dit-elle tendrement. Passe une belle nuit !

Ygdrelle se retrouva seule près du feu, elle sourit tristement. « Tu as bien grandi mon enfant, tu es une femme forte et intelligente. Je sais que tu comprendras. Ton combat est loin d'être terminé. Pauvre enfant… »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Dyrane termina ses préparatifs en silence, elle remplit les sacoches de la selle d'Iblis, le cheval qui était maintenant son compagnon. Elle y ajouta une boline, quelques plantes à utiliser en cas d'urgence (principalement du souci et de la guimauve), un repas pour le déjeuner, et une gourde. Elle accrocha sa dague sur le côté de son pantalon de cuir noir. Sorcière ou non, une dague est toujours utile.

Elle entra à l'intérieur de la maison pour prendre sa cape et dire au revoir à Ygdrelle. Qu'elle ne trouva pas. Elle vit cependant une lettre sur la table, très certainement à son intention. « Je la lirai plus tard, je suis déjà en retard. » dit elle en glissant la lettre dans sa poche.

Dyrane enfila sa cape sur ses épaules et sortit rejoindre Iblis. Elle partit au trot et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Il faisait doux, une douce journée de printemps, il n'y avait pas de vent, la forêt était paisible.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, la jeune femme arriva à l'entrée de la clairière, elle localisa rapidement la valériane et préleva les racines de la plante à l'aide de sa bouline puis les rangea dans une sacoche. Elle décida de s'installer ici pour prendre son repas et une fois cela fait, elle s'allongea dans l'herbe. Iblis s'abreuvait dans l'eau claire de la rivière.

La jeune femme commençait à se dire qu'elle allait devoir rentrer, elle avait de la route à parcourir avant de pouvoir rentrer. Elle appela Iblis qui la rejoignit doucement, et ils partirent tous deux au trot en direction de la maison. Le ciel s'était assombri soudainement, et les oiseaux ne chantaient plus. Le vent se mit à souffler, et Dyrane eut un très mauvais pressentiment, poussant alors Iblis au grand galop.

Le vent soufflait contre eux et des branches fouettaient son visage, tout se déroulait comme si la forêt voulait ralentir sa course. Puis la pluie, une pluie torrentielle, aveuglante. Elle n'eut d'autres choix que de ralentir le pas, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de blesser Iblis. Le reste du chemin lui sembla prendre une éternité.

Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques minutes de chez elle, de manière étrange, le temps sembla être plus clément, la pluie s'arrêtât, de même que le vent. Le ciel se dégagea, comme si la forêt l'autorisait à rentrer à présent.

Cela ne fit rien pour rassurer la jeune femme qui se précipita vers la maison, sautant presque du dos d'Iblis.

\- Ygdrelle ! Ygdrelle ! Hurla la femme aux cheveux bruns.

La rivière. Elle devait être près de la rivière, chercher des plantes. Elle eut un étrange sentiment, un terrible sentiment, tout son corps lui intimait de ne pas aller à la rivière. Mais son sang ne fit qu'un tour, si Ygdrelle était en danger, elle devait se rendre à la rivière.

Dyrane se mit alors à courir, mais après quelques pas, Munin fondit sur elle, tirant les cheveux en arrière.

\- Munin ! Je dois y aller !

\- Croa ! Croa ! L'oiseau noir tournait autour d'elle, répétant inlassablement la même chose,« danger ».

\- Je dois y aller. Qu'importe le danger ! L'oiseau, défait, s'envola vers un arbre, poussant un dernier croassement, « ainsi soit-il ».

Dyrane se remit à courir, si vite, que ses jambes avaient du mal à suivre le rythme, elle avait le souffle court, sa poitrine la brulait. Quand elle vit enfin la rivière, elle chercha désespérément Ygdrelle du regard.

Soudain, son cœur sembla se stopper. Elle était là. Son corps contre un arbre, sa belle robe verte gorgé de sang. Elle était si pâle. Dyrane s'approcha, à taton, le cœur sur les lèvres. Son cœur s'emballa.

\- Ygdrelle ? Tenta la jeune femme en s'approchant, à la manière d'un loup apeuré.

\- Ygdrelle ? Dyrane posa une main sur l'épaule de son mentor. Elle était gelée.

\- Non… Non ! Elle secoua la femme, mais celle-ci ne répondit pas. Ygdrelle, s'il te plaît, réveilles-toi.

Elle serra le corps sans vie de du mage contre elle. "Ygdrelle… Maman… Ne me laisse pas." Elle laissa le corps d'Ygdrelle glisser sur le sol. Elle se pencha contre elle et se mit à hurler, un hurlement déchirant, celui d'une bête à l'agonie. Des larmes coulèrent en cascade sur ses joues.

\- Je vous avais bien dit qu'elle tomberait dans le piège.

C'était la voix d'un homme. Il se tenait non loin derrière elle, accompagné de quatre autres, épées à la main, sourire aux lèvres.

L'homme qui avait parlé s'approcha et empoignant Dyrane par le col de sa veste et la poussa violemment contre l'arbre, marchant presque sur le corps d'Ygdrelle. Dyrane grogna, et le dévisagea. L'homme s'avança de sorte à bloquer la femme avec son corps.

\- Je savais que tu étais vivante, d'yaeblewedd, fille du démon. C'est bien toi, avec ces horribles yeux et cette écoeurante cicatrice.

Les yeux de Dyrane s'ouvrir quand elle entendit ce nom, qu'elle avait presque oublié avec le temps. Elle regarda de plus après l'homme en face d'elle, et plongea son regard dans ses yeux, bleu comme le ciel.

\- Arend. Chuchota la jeune femme.

\- Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça. Il te pensait tous morts, mais pas moi. Je n'ai jamais oublié, tu as assassiné mon père. Et je vengerais son nom.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme jeta la jeune femme au sol. Dyrane se retrouva à côté du corps sans vie d'Ygdrelle. Quelque chose se passa en elle, son regard sembla vide un instant.

\- Vous l'avez tué. Les mots sortirent machinalement de la bouche de la femme.

\- Bien entendu. Cette putain a permis que tu survives ! Et crois- moi qu'il en sera pareil pour toi !

Dyrane se redressa, et se laissa rapidement tomber accroupi au sol, contre lequel elle posa son poing tout en hurlant, d'une rage désespérée. Une puissante force énergétique éclata autour d'elle, projetant les hommes en arrière. L'un d'eux s'embrocha sur une branche d'arbre. Quatre.

\- Bleidd, Bleidd, Caed, Caed, Cerbin, Cerbin, Hanse ! Hurla la jeune femme, sa voix était grave, guttural, plus elle parlait et plus il semblait que plusieurs voix sortait de sa bouche.

Soudainement, le ciel devint les gris, et gronda. Les hommes se rassemblèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux. Des hurlements se firent entendre, puis des croassements.

\- Bleidd, Bleidd, Caed, Caed, Cerbin, Cerbin ! répéta la jeune femme.

Des loups arrivèrent derrière la jeune femme, les crocs sortis, grognant. Des corbeaux se posèrent sur les branches, les ailes gonflées. Dyrane leva la tête, son visage sans expression, elle posa une main sur la tête d'un loup, blanc.

\- Morvudd. Ichaer, spar 'le.

En un instant, les loups se jetèrent sur les quatre hommes restants, de même pour les corbeaux. Les arbres eux-mêmes semblaient s'attaquer au groupe d'assassins. Un des loups attrapa un homme au cou, lui arrachant la trachée. Trois.

Une autre homme se faisait attaquer par les corbeaux, qui s'en prirent à ses yeux, l'homme hurla de douleur et tomba dans la rivière. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se noyer. Deux.

Un des hommes voulut prendre la fuite, mais il se prit les pieds dans une racine, qui s'enroula autour de sa cheville. Il fut englouti sous l'arbre dans un hurlement d'effrois. Un.

Dyrane tourna la tête vers Arend, qui recula et tomba en arrière. La frayeur se lisait sur son visage.

\- Beidd, Caed, Cervin. Càelm. La voix de Dyrane semblait être de nouveau sienne.

Les loups s'ébouriffèrent et repartirent dans la forêt, les corbeaux s'envolèrent et la forêt sembla avoir retrouvé son calme.

Dyrane s'accroupit et se pencha vers le misérable humain en face d'elle, elle était presque sur lui. Elle pencha la tête, et sourit, laissant paraître ses dents.

\- Je vais enterrer mon amie. Rentre au village et dit leur bien, que d'yaeblewedd arrive pour eux. Qu'ils fuient tant qu'ils en ont encore l'occasion. Cours, avant que je ne change d'avis et que je t'égorge sur-le-champ.

L'homme détalla, laissant Dyrane seule avec le corps de la seule personne qui ne l'est jamais aimé.


	4. D'yaeblewed

Ceci est le dernier chapitre prenant place dans le passé ! Geralt et Jaskier arrivent dans le prochain chapitre, bonne lecture à vous ! N'hésitez pas à écrire une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

« Oh jeune fille éternelle, au nom porté par les vents;

Sur ton front croît la lune, sous tes pieds naissent les étoiles;

Oh mère Bénie, Fertile, drapée de l'or des champs;

Sur ton front la lune est pleine, dans ton ventre grandit le monde;

Oh aïeul, Mère Morte, renaissant de tes cendres;

Sur ton front décroît la lune, à travers ton corps renaît la vie;

Oh Miletele Triple Déesse, prend bien soin de Ygdrelle;

Je t'en prie guide son âme, par-delà les rives;

Qu'elle repose avec toi, dans l'éternelle source. »

La voix cristalline de la jeune femme résonnait dans la clairière, son chant était porté par le vent. La forêt tout entière semblait porter le deuil d'Ygdrelle avec elle.

La femme aux longs cheveux bruns resta un instant à genoux devant la tombe de son mentor. Un grossier amas de terre, c'est tout ce qui restait d'elle. Et pourquoi ?

La fureur monta en elle. Une haine destructrice, une rage qui lui rongeait le ventre. Elle se redressa, la mâchoire serrée. De noirs nuages envahirent le bleu du ciel, qui se mit à gronder dangereusement. La pluie commença à tomber, trempant rapidement la jeune femme.

Elle tourna les talons, et monta sur le dos d'Iblis, le poussante au grand galop. « Bleidd, Cerbin, tirth » gronda la voix de Dyrane. Derrière la furie au grand galop, se regroupèrent peu à peu loups, corbeaux, sangliers, ours.

La nuit était tombée depuis peu quand la jeune femme arriva à l'entrée du village. Elle posa le pied au sol et frappa la croupe d'Iblis pour l'éloigner. Comme elle s'y attendait, le village n'était pas vide.

Elle entra dans le village, d'un pas calme. En voyant le premier homme sortir son épée, elle se mit à courir vers lui, hurlant "Morvudd. Ichaer, spar "le".

Le carnage commença. Les loups, ours, sanglier, corbeaux attaquèrent les habitants du village, sans distinction. Tous ceux qui étaient restés devaient périr. Les animaux sautaient aux gorges, piétinaient, entraient dans les maisons pour saccager, embrocher, dévorer, démantibuler, démembrer. Le village fut bientôt empli de hurlements de terreurs, de douleur, de grognement et de cris d'animaux. Du sang recouvrait les murs, les chemins, les sols des maisons.

Dyrane poussait des hurlements démenti, elle brisait les nuques par la seule force télékinétique de son pouvoir, utilisait les racines des arbres pour pendre les villageois, les branches pour les transpercer. Elle hurla et tendit les bras vers le ciel, la foudre s'abattit sur les maisons dans un bruit de craquement, les faisant bruler.

Elle tourna la tête et aperçu Arend essayent de fuir le massacre. Une rage folle s'empara de son cœur à la vue de l'assassin d'Ygdrelle. Quelque chose céda en elle, et elle se laissa engloutir par elle. Une puissante vague d'énergie se fit sentir en elle, elle ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, ces derniers étaient devenu rouges sombre, presque noir. Elle s'avança vers Arend.

Quand l'homme rencontra le regard de la jeune femme, son propre visage se décomposa de terreur. "d'yaeblewed". Soufflat le jeune homme garçon.

La femme en face de lui l'attrapa par le cou et le souleva au-dessus du sol avec une force impressionnante. Soudain, la peau de sa gorge, autour de la main de Dyrane commença à se nécroser, sous les hurlements de douleur de l'homme qui se débattait férocement. En quelques secondes, l'homme ne fut plus qu'os, et bientôt cendres, balayé par le vent.

Après cet événement, Dyrane ne se contrôla plus, elle laissa exploser en elle son pouvoir et sa soif de vengeance.

* * *

Quand le soleil éclaira le ciel, il offrit un triste spectacle. Le village n'était plus que ruines et cendres, les carcasses des maisons brulées encore fumantes. Les animaux étaient répartis dans la forêt.

Seule créature vivante, Dyrane gisait, assise, couverte de sang et de cendre, au milieu des décombres. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé une teinte normale, et scrutaient ce qui fut son village. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal son corps tremblant de fatigue.

\- cheval baie aux balzanes noires s'avança vers sa gardienne, semblant sortir des décombres.

\- On rentre à la maison Iblis. Chuchota la jeune femme, en montant difficilement sur le dos de son fidèle ami.


	5. Quand Gwynbleidd rencontre D'yaeblewed

De retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Geralt chevauchait Ablette, en silence. La forêt était calme, seul le doux bruit du vent se faisait entendre, ainsi que le délicat chant des oiseaux. Le silence fut de courte durée quand Jaskier prit la parole pour la dixième fois depuis que les deux hommes avaient pris la route.

\- Et donc, je te disais, je ne sais pas si tu te rend compte Geralt ! Moi, un bonimenteur ! Non mais pour qui se prennent ces gens ! Se rendent ils seulement compte du danger que je prend pour quérir ces histoires ! On-t-ils seulement...

Geralt appuya des talons contre le flan d'Ablette, la poussant au grand galop sur le chemin, la voix de Jaskier se perdit dans la forêt. La dernière chose que Geralt entendit fut "Hé ! Tu vas vraiment me laisser continuer..." Puis plus rien.

La Sorceleur soupira d'aise.

Une fois arrivé au village le plus proche, Geralt mis un pied à terre, et tira Ablette derrière lui à l'aide des rennes. Il parti sereinement à la recherche du panneau d'affichage.

Il était en train de le contempler en silence, quand il entendit quelqu'un trottiner jusqu'à lui.

\- Geralt ! Tu n'as pas idée de faire ce genres de choses ! C'est épuisant ! Et si des loups m'avait attaqués ! Tu as pensé à ce genre de chose !

Geralt se contenta de grogner, il arrache un avis sur le panneau et le tendis à Jaskier.

\- Je pense que tu vas avoir quelque chose d'intéressant pour tes chansons. Constata le Sorceleur.

Jaskier regarda le papier et le lu à haute voix:

"!Recherche Sorceleur!

D'yaeblewedd, la fille du démon rode dans les bois,

Elle appauvrit nos sols, apporte la maladie,

Envois ses bêtes féroces attaquer nos troupeaux,

Nos enfants son dévorés par ses loups,

De grâce, que quelqu'un nous vienne en aide.

Récompense à la clés.

Pour plus de renseignement,

Allez voir l'ancienne du village.

Jaskier lu une nouvelle fois le papier silencieuse, puis, leva un regard interrogateur vers Geralt.

\- Mais, Geralt, tu ne m'avais pas dis que les diables n'existaient pas ?

\- Parfaitement. Répondit Geralt.

Après avoir demandé leur chemin à un villageois, ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison dans les hauteurs du village. Geralt frappa à la porte, et une veille femme vêtu de rouge lui ouvrit.

\- Que voulez vous... Oh, mais ces épées ! Et ces yeux jaune! Vous êtes Sorceleur ! Continua la vielle femme. Entrez, entrez.

\- C'est bien une des rares fois ou je suis accueilli d'une telle façon. Ironisa Geralt.

La vielle femme les fit entrer dans la demeure sombre et les invita à s'assoir, elle les gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux.

\- Vous venez pour d'yaeblewedd n'est ce pas.

Geralt acquiesça silencieusement.

\- Oh merci ! Ce sont les Dieux qui vous envoient ! Déclara la vielle femme avec beaucoup d'entrain.

\- Pas vraiment. Pouvez vous m'en dire un peu plus sur cette d'yaeblewedd ? Demanda Geralt, froidement.

\- Oh bien sûr. C'est un être démoniaque ! Elle possèdent deux yeux rouges comme l'enfer, des griffes noires et elle commandes aux animaux et à la forêt ! Elle détruit nos récoltes...

\- Oui, c'est ce qui était noté sur l'avis. Dites moi plutôt quelque chose que je ne sais pas.

\- Bien. Repris la vielle femme. Il y a des années, peut être un siècle, cette enfant est né dans l'ancien village. Rendez vous compte, elle à rendu sa mère stérile, à faillit tuer la pauvre femme en venant au monde ! Mais la femme était pleine de bonté, elle à gardé cette bête! Quand elle fut trop âgée, trop forte, elle ne pu plus la contrôler. Elle à assassiné sa mère et son compagnon de sang froid et s'est enfuit. Dix années durant, le village fut épargné de sa présence maléfique! Mais un soir de nuit sans lune, d'yaeblewedd est apparut. Sans prévenir, elle attaqua les habitants du village endormis. Lâchant ses bêtes, déchainant la forêt. ce fut un massacre, elle n'épargna personne, une vrai boucherie. L'ancien village est resté figé dans le temps, depuis cette nuit. Elle a maudit ces terres et elle rode dans la forêt, tuant les être qui s'y aventure. Il faut l'exterminer Sorceleur !

\- Et où peut on trouver l'ancien village ? Où vit la d'yaeblewedd?

\- L'ancien village est au sommet de la colline, dans la brume. Quand à d'yaeblewedd, nul ne le sait. Elle se terre au plus profond de la forêt.

Geralt sembla pensif, il se leva de sa chaise et se tourna vers la porte.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, madame. S'il s'agit réellement d'un monstre, je vous en débarrasserait et je lèverais la malédiction. Mais je ne peux rien vous promettre.

\- Mais il s'agit bien d'un monstre! S'offusqua la vielle femme.

\- hm.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, Jaskier sur ses talons.

* * *

Les deux hommes faisait route vers l'ancien village, côtes à côtes, Geralt tirant Ablette par sa bride. Sans surprise, Jaskier prit vite la parole.

\- Geralt, il y a quelque chose qui me questionne, si cette d'yae... blewedd à bien assassiné tous les villageois...

\- ... Comment peuvent-ils savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là ? Termina Geralt. Et comment peut-il y avoir des descendants des anciens villageois ?

\- Exact. Cette histoire est louche.

\- Oui, je vais tirer ça au clair.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent rapidement devant un épais nuage de brume. Il ne semblait pas naturelle, et tombait comme un rideau au sommet de la colline. Ablette se mis à hennir, et commença à tirer sur sa bride.

\- Je sais Ablette mais il va falloir y aller.

\- Euh, Geralt ? Je trouve déjà ça assez mystique quand tu parles à ta jument, mais là c'est complétement terrifiant. Si même le cheval n'a pas envie d'entrer là dedans, on devrait peut être...

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Geralt n'avait pas attendu la fin de la phrase de Jaskier pour entrer dans l'épais nuage de brume.

\- Parfait ! Est ce qu'un jour ce Sorceleur me montrera ne serait ce qu'une once de respect ?

Jaskier soupira bruyamment en penchant la tête en arrière. "Bon s'il faut y aller." Puis il avança à son tour dans l'épais nuage gris.

Quand Jaskier rouvrit les yeux, la scène qui s'offrit à lui lui coupa le souffle. C'était comme si le village était sous une immense cloche de verre, contenant la brume, l'empêchant de s'évanouir. Il n'y avait pas un son, c'était comme si l'âme des lieux avait été aspiré. Au moment où son pied foula le sol de l'ancien village, il ressenti une violente attraction, comme si son corps était attiré par le sol. La sensation ne dura qu'un instant mais le déstabilisa grandement.

\- Geralt, tu as ressentis ça toi aussi ?

\- Hm. Quelque chose d'horrible à eu lieu ici. Ne t'éloigne pas.

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur chemin. Le sol était couvert de cendres, et de sang par endroit. A première vu, Geralt pensa qu'il neigeait, mais il s'agissait en fait de cendres qui tombaient lentement du nuage de brume. Elles voletaient et se déposaient avec légèreté dans les cheveux des deux hommes, sur les crins d'Ablette. Il passèrent à côtés des carcasses des maisons, le bois noirci par le feu.

\- C'est la foudre qui à brulé ces maisons, les charpentes sont brisés. Elle ne s'abat pas de manière naturelle à autant d'endroit à la fois. Constata le Sorceleur.

Il continua d'avancer, se baissant devant plusieurs corps, brulés, eux aussi.

\- Les os ont étaient brisés par des mâchoires puissante... Je dirais des loups.

\- Tous ça me fait froid dans le dos Geralt, on peut sortir de là. Supplia Jaskier.

\- Pas encore.

L'homme aux cheveux d'albâtre continua son inspection, et se baissa une nouvelle fois pour examiner des empruntes de pas.

\- Quelqu'un est bien venu ici, suivis par des animaux. Hm.

Geralt remarqua que la personne s'était arrêté, le sol était abimé autour des traces de pas. De la magie. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé ici.

Le Sorceleur se redressa, et soupira.

\- On y va, la personne est entré par l'autre côté du village, en sortant par là on aura plus de chance d'aller dans la bonne direction pour la trouver.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'autre entrée du village, et soudainement se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur du nuage de brume. Geralt plissa les yeux, un bras devant le visage, la lumière était soudainement éblouissante.

Jaskier poussa un soupire de soulagement :

\- Enfin ! C'était vraiment lugubre là dedans !

Geralt monta sur le dos d'Ablette.

\- Donc maintenant on va partir dans la forêt en allant au hasard et en espérant tomber sur la fille du démon c'est ça ? Ironisa Jaskier.

\- Parfaitement.

* * *

Une demi journée plus tard, après maint et maint détour dans la forêt, Geralt avait trouvé une piste qui mena les deux hommes dans une clairière, au fond de la forêt.

Ils aperçurent une petit maison, des fleurs étaient peintes sur la façade extérieur, donnant une allure très poétique à la maisonnette. Un petit jardin d'herbes médicinales y était accolé ainsi qu'un potager. Geralt posa pied et scruta les environs.

\- Tiens, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir des visiteurs ?

C'était la voix d'une femme, Geralt se tourna pour faire face à sa propriétaire et Jaskier, peut rassuré, fit un pas en arrière.

Geralt observa la femme en face de lui, elle était de taille moyenne, quoique, assez grande pour une femme. Elle possédait de long cheveux bruns, bouclés, quand les branches bougeant au vent laissait filtrer les rayons du soleil, et que ceux ci se posait sur sa chevelure, il pouvait apercevoir des reflets acajous dans cette dernière. Elle avait un visage fin, une très longue balafre le balayais du côté droit, de la commissure de sa lèvre fine jusqu'au sommet de son visage, frôlant son acarde sourcilière. Ses yeux n'était pas commun, elle possédait un œil couleur ambre, presque orange et l'autre était tinté d'un vert olive vibrant. Elle portait un panier emplie d'herbes et de baies.

Geralt ne prononça pas un mot, et soutint le regard de la femme en face de lui, jaugeant d'un potentiel danger. La femme éclata d'un rire franc et cristallin, qui fit frissonner Jaskier.

\- Hé bien, vous êtes drôlement étranges. Je vais aller poser mes herbes si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'ai bien l'impression que vous avez des choses à ma dire.

Elle sourit et passa devant Geralt, s'avançant vers la maisonnette. Les deux hommes avaient pivotés une nouvelle fois, tournant le dos à la forêt .

Quand elle fut entrée, Jaskier prit la parole discrètement:

\- Tu crois que c'est elle ?

\- Hm. Aucune idée. Répondit Geralt.

Un grognement se fit entendre derrière Jaskier qui se retourna d'un bon. Un énorme Loup sorti des fourrés, crocs sortis, l'air menaçant, il lança un grognement d'avertissement.

\- Geralt... Chuchotât Jaskier.

Le Sorceleur dégaina son épée d'acier, intimant à Jaskier de se mettre derrière lui. Il arqua les jambes, près à se défendre. Le loup décrivait un arc de cercle devant les deux hommes, menaçant d'attaquer.

\- Bleidd.

La voix de la jeune femme transperça le silence de la clairière. Le loup se stoppa net, toujours crocs sortis, mais il ne faisait plus mine d'attaquer. La femme aux cheveux bruns passa à côtes de Geralt sans le regarder, et s'approcha du Loup.

\- Bleidd, Caelm. Gronda la femme.

Le loup fit mine de protester, mais il détalla dans les fourrés, disparaissant comme il était arrivé.

Quand la jeune femme se retourna, elle senti la lame d'acier du Sorceleur posé sur son épaule faisant pression contre son cou. Elle posa son intense regard dans celui tout aussi intense de Geralt. Elle ne fit pas un geste, ne dit pas un mot, elle se contenta de le dévisager intensément.

La tension était palpable, Jaskier fit de nouveau un pas en arrière.

\- Qui êtes vous. Lança le Sorceleur de sa voix grave, sans quitter la femme des yeux.

\- Je m'appelle Dyrane. Répondit la femme, le visage sombre.


	6. L'appel du Loup Blanc

Dyrane se retourna, pour sentir la lame froide d'une épée contre son cou. Elle détailla l'homme en face d'elle. Deux épées, des yeux jaunes. Un Sorceleur.

Il n'ajouta pas un mot, continuant de la regarder de son air menaçant, qui très objectivement, ne faisait pas peur à la femme aux cheveux bruns.

Tout en maintenant le contact oculaire, elle avança d'un pas, et la lame tranchante de l'épée s'enfonça dans la chair du muscle joignant son cou et son épaule. Du sang commença a couler légèrement sur l'épée, mais elle ne perdit pas sa concentration.

\- Si vous étiez venu pour me tuer, vous l'auriez déjà fait. La forêt l'aurait senti et vous ne seriez pas là, en face de moi. Je vous propose donc de ranger les armes et de discuter de votre venu ?

L'homme en face d'elle la regarda un instant, lâchant ses yeux pour poser son regard sur le sang coulant le long de son épée. Il soupira bruyamment puis retira son arme.

\- Bien ! Voulez vous entrer, prendre une tisane ?

L'autre homme, celui avec la Luth, regarda son compagnon avec de grand yeux. Il semblait complétement dépassé par la situation, mais il était claire qu'aucun d'eux ne faisait confiance à Dyrane. Compréhensible.

\- Très bien. Je vais chercher un bandage, attendez moi ici, nous discuteront dehors.

Une nouvelle fois la jeune femme disparu dans la maisonnette. Elle réapparu quelques minutes plus tard, un bandage posé sur son épaule, une tasse à la mains. Elle s'assied dans un des sièges posé à l'extérieur.

\- Il y en a un deuxième si l'un de vous veux s'assoir.

Elle était souriante. L'homme au luth sembla hésiter, mais visiblement la fatigue fut plus forte que la méfiance, et il finit par prendre place en face de Dyrane, les jambes croisé sur le coussin, son luth posé dessus. L'homme aux cheveux blanc resta debout, le visage fermé, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Je m'appelle Dyrane je disais, et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Voyant que son compagnon ne prendrait pas la parole, l'homme au Luth se lança:

\- Julian Alfred Pankratz de Lettenhove, mais appelez moi Jaskier. Et l'homme en face de vous se nomme Geralt de Riv, Le... Jaskier se stoppa net en voyant le regard de reproche de Geralt se poser sur lui. Geralt De Riv. Conclut le Bard.

\- Hé bien enchantée. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Même si je pense en avoir une vague idée, soupira la femme en prenant une gorgée de tisane.

\- Les habitants du village ont publié un avis pour d'yaeblewedd.

\- Cela faisait des années que je n'avait pas entendu ce nom. Soufflât tristement Dyrane. Et donc, vous êtes venu tuer la fille de diable ? Et vous, compter l'histoire de l'épique réussite du Sorceleur n'est ce pas ?

Jaskier tressaillit devant tant d'aisance de la part de la femme. Cette dernière posa son intense regard dans celui du Sorceleur, un air de défit sur le visage, qui voulait dire, _essaye toujours_.

\- Je suis venu voir si une telle femme existait. Je ne tue que les monstres.

\- A vous d'en juger, Sorceleur. Que savez vous de cette fille du diable?

\- Hm. Elle à tué sa propre mère, a brulé l'ancien village, et aujourd'hui, elle provoque faim et maladie sur les terres avoisinantes.

\- C'est un résumé sommaire et très peu objectif, mais soit. Tout cela c'est passé il y a presque un siècle, ces villageois ne peuvent pas passer à autre choses. La femme passa une main sur son visage. Et je suppose que vous les croyez ?

\- J'ai vu de mes propres yeux ce que vous avez fait.

\- Vu ?

Dyrane pencha la tête sans réellement comprendre ce que le Sorceleur lui disait. Comment avait il pu _voir_.

\- L'ancien village à été maudis, il est resté dans le même état que la nuit du massacre. Et je pense que la malédiction se répand petit à petit.

\- Oh. Ceci expliquerais bien des choses. Songea la femme.

\- J'ai dis aux habitants que je lèverais cette malédiction, et , le cas échéant de les débarrasserait de d'yaeblewedd, s'il monstre il y a.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me regarde. Pensez à ne pas faire de promesse à la légère la prochaine fois. Soupira Dyrane.

Mais le regard du Sorceleur était clair sur ses intentions. Il ne la tuerais que si elle représentait un danger. Elle détailla l'homme en face d'elle et son regard descendit sur son médaillon. Elle se leva délicatement et avança vers lui . Il ne bougea pas. Elle prit le médaillon entre ses doigt et le détailla, "Un Loup." Soufflât la jeune femme. Elle leva la tête vers le Sorceleur qui fronça les sourcils, et détailla sa longue chevelure blanche.

\- Oui, Geralt de Riv, Le Loup Blanc ! Si certaines personnes me laissaient finir les présentations ! Râlât Jaskier.

Dyrane se recula._ Le Loup Blanc_. Elle sembla réfléchir un instant puis déclara:

\- Très bien. Je lèverais la malédiction.

La femme se leva, laissant les deux hommes derrière elle, s'enfonçant dans la forêt.

* * *

Dyrane était assise au bord d'un ruisseau. Si elle levait la malédiction, les habitants cesseraient de tenter de l'assassiner, elle pourrait enfin vivre en paix. Elle n'était même pas au courant qu'une telle malédiction existait, elle avait dû maudire le lieux sans le savoir. C'était tout de même amusant. Il aurait suffit que quelqu'un la prévienne, elle aurait levé cette malédiction de bon cœur.

_Le Loup Blanc_. Songeât elle.

Elle était distraite par ses pensées, si bien que quand elle mit ses mains en coupe pour recueillir de l'eau, elle n'entendit pas l'avertissement d'Hugin. C'est seulement quand elle pencha les mains sur son visage pour boire l'eau clair qu'elle senti le corbeau tirer ses cheveux avec ses serres. L'eau coula dans sa gorge quand elle se retourna pour regarder l'oiseau noir.

\- Kroa ! Kroa!

_Poison. _

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et ses précipita vers sa maison. Du poison. Mais quel type? Elle avait des herbes qu'elle pouvait utiliser mais elle n'avait qu'un laps de temps réduit, si le poison agissait trop vite elle ne pourrait pas le contrer. Et sans connaitre son origine il serait difficile de faire un remède. Qu'elle mort ironique.

Elle sorti du sous bois en courant, et apperçu enfin sa maison. Ainsi que le Sorceleur et le barde. Elle les avait oublié ceux là.

Elle fit cinq pas de plus mais une violente douleur lui prit l'estomac, la faisant chuter dans sa course. Genoux à terre, une main sur le sol, l'autre crispé sur son ventre. Un cri sorti de se gorge. Elle entendit les deux hommes s'approcher quand du sang jaillit de sa bouche, laissant une trainée sur le sol.

Trop tard pour le remède, le poison commençait à faire effet.

\- Qu'est il arrivé ? Demanda le Sorceleur en s'agenouillant prés de Dyrane, une main sur son dos.

\- Poison. Réussit à articuler la femme. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche, crachant une nouvelle quantité de sang visqueux au travers de ses doigts.

Le regard si fermé et sûr de lui de la jeune femme s'était fissuré, elle était terrorisée. Elle posa ses yeux sur le Sorceleur qui la fit basculer en arrière pour la porter.

\- Jaskier, ma sacoche.

Le barde se précipita vers Ablette. Le Sorceleur souleva Dyrane, la portant jusqu'à la maison. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et la déposa avec précipitation sur le lit. A peine posé, la femme pivota sur le côté pour vomir une nouvelle fois du sang, se remettant sur le dos, les mains crispé sur son ventre par le douleur. Sa mâchoire était serrée.

Le barde apparu à la porte, tendant la sacoche au Sorceleur. Ce dernier sorti un flacon contenant un liquide visqueux et noir.

\- Tu vas vivre. Mais ce sera douloureux. Bats toi.

Sur ces mots, il versa le contenu du flacon entre les lèvres de Dyrane, posant une main sur sa bouche pour la contraindre à avaler.

Une convulsion secoua le corps de Dyrane et ses yeux devinrent noir, complétement noir. Sa respiration se saccada, et devint roque.

Une phrase retentit dans sa tête "Courage mon enfant, bats toi.".


	7. Délire

La petite fille aux yeux vairons était assise en tailleur dans son jardin. Elle chantait une comptine qu'elle avait inventée, et riait aux éclats.

Elle se mit soudain a chercher sa mère, mais ne la trouva pas. Elle fouilla chaque pièce de la maison, mais pas de tracede sa mère. Ses petites jambes montèrent avec difficulté l'escalier de bois, personne dans la chambre. Elle décida de monter dans le lit de sa mère, non sans difficulté. Elle aimait faire cela quand sa mère n'était pas là, le lit sentait son odeur, elle s'imaginait que cette dernière la prenait dans ses bras. La petite se recroquevilla dans les couvertures.

Elle se redressa d'un coup, mais ne reconnu pas la pièce, elle tourna la tête et croisa le visage d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle eu un léger mouvement de recule, puis s'approcha de l'inconnu au yeux bleu.

\- Qui êtes vous, chuchota l'enfant.

L'homme sembla étonné de cette demande, il approcha sa main du front de l'enfant et la retira aussitôt.

\- Je sais que l'on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps, mais c'est moi, Jaskier. Tenta le barde.

\- Jaskier ? Je ne connais pas de Jaskier... Vous êtes un ami de maman ? Répondit l'enfant en penchant la tête.

\- De maman ? Dyrane qu'est ce que vous racontez ? Lui lança Jaskier en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qui est Dyrane ? Demanda l'enfant en regardant autour d'elle, pensant qu'il s'adressait à une autre personne.

Jaskier commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il souffla doucement et plongea un linge dans un bol d'eau.

\- Dyrane, c'est votre prénom. Répondit gentiement Jaskier en posant le linge sur le front brûlant de fièvre de la femme.

\- Un prénom ? Mais je n'ai pas de prénom... Maman n'a jamais voulu m'en donner... Les gens m'appelle juste la fille du démon...

Les yeux de Jaskier s'élargir de surprise. Qui ferait cela à une enfant? Il trempa une nouvelle fois le tissus dans l'eau froide. Il détailla la femme assise dans le lit, elle jouait avec ses cheveux et regardait attentivement ce que Jaskier faisait. Il ne pu s'empêcher de lui poser une question.

\- Quel âge as tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Dyrane se mit à compter sur ses doigts. Je crois 8 ans, mais je n'ai jamais fêté mon anniversaire, alors c'est difficile à dire.

Le cœur de Jaskier se serra, et une profonde tristesse l'envahi à cet instant où il commençait à comprendre dans quelles conditions avait grandit cette femme.

\- Il va falloir dormir maintenant. Lança-t-il.

\- Mais si maman voit que je suis dans son lit elle va se fâcher. Répondit Dyrane en commençant à s'affoler.

\- Je surveillerais, ne t'en fais pas. Dors tranquille. Chuchota Jaskier en essayant d'arborer un sourire rassurant.

En disant ses mots, Jaskier l'aida à s'allonger dans le lit, et posa le linge sur son front. Les yeux de Dyrane papillonnèrent un instant puis elle sombra dans le sommeil.

Geralt ouvrit la porte le maisonnette peu de temps après, un lièvre sur l'épaule. Il le posa sur la table de la cuisine et s'approcha de Jaskier. Ce dernier se leva en le voyant, l'air perturbé, il déclara :

\- Prend le relais Geralt, je n'ai clairement pas le cœur assez accroché pour faire ça.

\- Que s'est il passé? Demanda Geralt de sa voix basse.

\- Elle délire. Et si tu veux mon avis, je n'aimerais pas avoir vécu ce qu'elle à vécu, n'y être contraint à le revivre à cause de la fièvre. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser je vais aller m'aérer. Bon courage.

Geralt regarda le barde disparaitre par la porte d'entrée, son luth à la main. Il s'assied à son tour, regardant Dyrane lutter contre la fièvre. Il changea le linge.

Après plusieurs heures de calme, Dyrane commençait à s'agiter dans ses couvertures. Geralt s'approcha d'elle pour vérifier que tout allait bien, il posa une main sur son front, qui était de nouveau brulant. Il vit la femme ouvrir les yeux.

\- Qui êtes vous?

La voix de la femme était roque. Elle s'était redressé, et guettait la moindre réaction de la part de Geralt. Ce dernier avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Qui êtes vous, où est Ygdrelle ? Répéta Dyrane.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler. Se contenta de répondre Geralt.

Soudainement le regard de Dyrane changea. Elle semblait se souvenir que quelque chose. Ses yeux s'emplirent littéralement de rouge. Geralt se leva mais trop tard. Un puissant souffle télékinésique balaya la pièce, renversant l'homme sur son passage.

\- Vous l'avez tué ! Hurla la femme en se levant du lit.

Geralt se redressa, et réalisa rapidement un mouvement de la main, en s'approchant de Dyrane.

\- Tu es fatiguée, endors toi.

Il rattrapa la femme de justesse quand celle-ci s'effondra, endormie et la posa sur le lit. Il se retourna pour voir l'état de la maison.

\- Parfait. Gromela le Sorceleur.

Jaskier ouvrit la porte, interpellé par le bruit.

\- Mais que s'est il passé ! S'affola le barde en voyant la table renversé et l'état de la maisonnette.

\- Comme tu dis si bien, elle délire. Grommela le Sorceleur

\- ça va durer encore longtemps cette histoire Geralt ? Soufflât Jaskier.

\- Aucune idée.

\- Non mais je veux dire, on devait venir terrasser la fille du démon. Je devais avoir un conte épique pour ma prochaine ballade ! Et on se retrouver à soigner cette, probablement, dîtes fille du démon. Tout cela n'a aucun sens ! Râla le barde.

\- Tu es libre de partir. Gronda Geralt, agacé par le comportement de Jaskier.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis. Je dis simplement que la situation commence à me dépasser. Soupira ce dernier, tout en ouvrant la porte pour sortir de nouveau.

* * *

Dyrane se redressa péniblement. Elle avait les paupières lourdes, sa tête tournait. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, elle apperçu le barde, assis sur une chaise, endormi. Est ce qu'il la surveillait ? Et que faisait-elle dans le lit de la salle à manger?

Soudain la mémoire lui revint. Le poison. La potion du Sorceleur. Il lui avait sauvé la vie.

Elle posa doucement ses pieds sur le sol, attendant quelques instants avant de se lever. Elle essaya une premier fois mais ses jambes tremblait, et sa tête tournait. Elle attendit plusieurs minutes ainsi assise, puis se leva doucement. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et avala une gorgé de miel, qui l'aiderais à ne pas faire défaillir.

Elle laissa le barde endormi et ses dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle avait besoin de voir si Lux allait bien. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la jument Palomino, même dans la nuit. Cette dernière vint à sa rencontre et posa la lourde tête contre son épaule.

\- Je suis là ma belle, tout va bien. Chuchota Dyrane dans la crinière de son amie.

Le vent souffla doucement sur les deux êtres, les enveloppant d'une douce chaleur. Elle respira la douce odeur du pelage de la jument, cela l'apaisa.

\- Je vois que Jaskier sait toujours aussi bien monter la garde. Soufflât une voix derrière elle.

Dyrane se retourna doucement, faisant face au Sorceleur.

Elle n'attendit pas un instant de plus pour prendre la parole, ignorant ce qu'il venait de dire:

\- Merci à vous. Je ne serais pas là à l'heure actuelle sans votre aide. Merci, Sorceleur. Déclara Dyrane, une expression sincère sur le visage.

\- Geralt. Se contenta de grogner ce dernier.

\- Très bien, Geralt. Se corrigea Dyrane. Je vous remercie sincérement. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire cela.

Geralt ne répondit pas, et se dirigea vers la maisonnette pour s'assoir devant cette dernière. Dyrane le rejoint et fit de même. Après un court instant, elle reprit la parole:

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de monter la garde... Les loups s'en occupent très bien.

\- Alors comment expliquez vous que vous ayez été empoisonnée.

Dyrane marqua une pose. Effectivement, cela était bien étrange. Elle avait fait passer le mot dans la forêt, chaque individu aillant une attitude hostile envers elle devait périr. Ainsi, Les assassins étaient dévorés, et les gens perdus ou de passage n'avaient rien à craindre. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne s'était pas méfiée du Sorceleur et du barde. S'ils avaient pu arriver jusqu'à elle c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas un danger. Le loup qui avait voulu les attaquer avait dû sentir leurs doute quand ils l'on rencontrée, tout simplement.

L'espace d'un instant elle se demanda s'il pouvait s'agir du Sorceleur. Elle ne les connaissaient pas et n'avait aucune raison de leur faire confiance. Mais quel en aurait été l'intérêt ? L'empoisonner, puis la sauver, dans quel but ? Qu'elle leur fasse confiance ? Encore une fois dans quel but ? Il n'y avait rien à tirer de sa confiance, s'il avait pour mission de se débarrasser de la fille du démon. C'était incompréhensible.

\- Je n'ai rien a voir là dedans et Jaskier non plus. Finit par dire Geralt, voyant que Dyrane réfléchissait. Il s'agit d'un mercenaire probablement, j'ai retrouvé son corps non loin de la rivière, une fiole à la main. Il à certainement attendu que vous buviez pour verser le poison. Il fut égorgé par un loup.

\- Excusez moi d'avoir pu penser cela, mais je ne vous connais pas. Je n'avait pas de raison de vous faire confiance. Et pour l'homme et bien, je suppose qu'il a su déjouer la sécurité de ces lieux.

Il avait probablement réussis à cacher son intention hostile jusqu'au tout dernier moment. C'était très bien joué, il s'agissait d'une mission suicide, mais si le Sorceleur n'avait pas été là, elle aurait fonctionné à merveille. Elle allait devoir renforcer la sécurité de la forêt, encore une fois.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas entendu ? Demanda soudainement Geralt, Il ne devait pas être loin pourtant.

\- Non. J'étais... Distraite.

La femme repensa à sa découverte, au fait que Geralt était en réalité le Loup Blanc. C'est à cause de cette information qu'elle n'avait pas entendu l'homme, ni Hugin, elle n'avait même pas senti l'odeur du poison. Elle soupira longuement puis se leva.

\- Ma chambre est à gauche du couloir, il y en a une autre à droite, plus le lit de la salle. Il y a largement de quoi dormir pour tout le monde.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de sa maison, et soufflât :

\- Bonne nuit, Geralt.

Puis elle s'enfonça dans la maison, laissant Geralt seul dans la pénombre.


	8. Le chant du Rossignol

De retour !  
Ce chapitre n'est pas long mais d'autres arrivent !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela faisait quelques jours que Dyrane était éveillée, elle reprenait des forces.

Les trois êtres commençait à s'apprivoiser petit à petit. Une sorte de confiance commençait à s'installer, même si chacun restait sur ses gardes. Il était convenu que Dyrane lève la malédiction quand elle aurait récupérée toutes ses forces, elle ne voulait pas s'aventurer près du village tant qu'elle n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens. Geralt était parti chasser, et Dyrane profitait des doux rayons du soleil contre son visage, allongée parmi les fleurs de la clairière. Elle entendit quelqu'un s'aventurer jusqu'à elle et elle se redressa.

Le frêle barde s'avança jusqu'à elle son luth éternellement à la main. Il s'assied en face d'elle, posant l'instrument à côté de lui. Après un court instant il prit la parole:

\- Il faut que je vous demande.

\- Oui, Jaskier ? Demanda Dyrane avec douceur.

\- Qui est Ygdrelle ?

Dyrane resta défaite face à sa question. Autant face à son absence de tact et son bagout que face à ce que ce nom faisait remonter en elle.

\- Je vais vous montrer, si vous n'avez pas peur de me suivre. Répondit la femme après plusieurs minutes de réflexion.

Jaskier hésita, mais finit par suivre la femme aux cheveux brun dans la forêt.

Après de longues minutes de marche, ils débouchèrent dans une autre petit clairière. En son centre, une pierre tombale, elle possédait de nombreuses gravures, comme si elle narrait une histoire. Elle était entourée de centaines de fleurs aux couleurs éclatantes, des papillons tout aussi coloré les butinaient. Il y avait une ambiance différente du reste de la forêt ici appelant au le calme, au réconfort. Tout était silencieux et si paisible. On aurait pu croire que la forêt présentait son respect à la personne qui reposait ici.

Dyrane s'avança jusqu'à la tombe, Jaskier dans son dos.

\- C'était la seule personne en ce bas monde qui m'aie montré ce qu'était l'amour. Une belle et grande femme, à la chevelure de feu, aux yeux de noisette. C'était une femme extraordinaire. Elle m'a recueillit, soignée, élevée, fait grandir de tellement de façon. Elle vivait dans cette forêt bien avant moi, m'a apprit tout de qu'il y avait à savoir sur la vie en ces lieux. Mais les Hommes l'ont arraché à la vie. Pesta Dyrane.

Jaskier s'était assis sur un rocher non loin de la femme brune. Il se mit à jouer de son luth. Une belle et douce mélodie d'un mélancolisme déchirant emplie la si calme clairière. Une si belle mélodie, un si bel hommage. Dyrane se retourna, et contempla le barde.

\- Je crois t'avoir mal jugé, Dyrane. Souffla Jaskier.

Il continua de jouer de son luth, et un rossignol vint se poser sur la tête de l'instrument, chantant pour accompagner le barde. Ce dernier se stoppa et chuchota d'un air songeur:

\- Cette forêt est vraiment particulière.

Et tandis qu'il avançait délicatement son doigt pour saluer l'oiseau, Dyrane posait son regard sur son pourpoints bleu, sur ses yeux, bleu également. _Bleu_. son regard s'arrêta un instant sur le rossignol.

_Le Rossignol Bleu_.

_Le Loup Blanc_.

Le rossignol s'envola en saluant Jaskier, et Dyrane s'approcha du barde. Elle s'assied en tailleur devant lui et porta une main à son visage. Elle caressa sa joue de l'arrière de ses doigt et passa une mèche de ses cheveux châtain derrière son oreille. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux du barde, qui la regardait avec incompréhension. Elle éloigna sa main du visage du barde et souffla:

\- Merci de me laisser une chance.

Pour une fois, et c'était assez rare pour le noter, Jaskier n'avait pas les mots. En réalité, il avait senti un profond réconfort dans le contacte des doigts de Dyrane contre sa joue. Et il sentait émaner d'elle quelque chose de doux, qui le faisait se sentir chez lui. Il rendit son sourire à la femme qui prit la parole:

\- Tu pourrais jouer autre chose ? Demanda Dyrane en se levant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir, chère Dyrane ! Déclara le bard en se levant.

Jaskier commença à jouer une mélodie plus entrainante, dansante. La femme se laissa entrainer par le joyeux son de l'instrument et commença à danser, tournoyant pied nu dans la clairière tandis que Jaskier commençait à chanter.

" L'histoire d'une rencontre entre l'esprit des animaux et un barde"

Commença Jaskier, inspiré par la situation. Dyrane se retourna vers lui, et repris sa phrase en chantonnant :

" Une rencontre entre la fille de la nature et le rossignol bleu"

\- Je suis le rossignol bleu ? Demanda Jaskier. Hé bien, c'est la première fois qu'on me donne un nom d'animal, cela me convient !

Dyrane se mit à rire et continua à danser.

Le temps s'écoula rapidement, tandis qu'ils dansaient et chantaient tout deux, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

" Une rencontre entre la fille de la nature et le rossignol bleu,

Une fille au yeux si particuliers, diabolisée pour son pouvoir,

Une belle âme étouffée, une enfant sacrifiée,

Quand passe la méfiance et que la rencontre née,

Au combien le rossignol l'avait mal jugée,

Ouvre ton cœur humble créature,

Car ce que cet être peut t'offrir par delà ses fêlures,

Est plus précieux encore que n'importe quelle parure. "

Dyrane se laissa tomber sur le sol, épuisée, elle se laissa reposer dans le contact doux de l'herbe. Elle souriait encore et se laissait bercer par le doux son du luth. Jaskier vint s'assoir près d'elle, laissant le calme emplir la clairière.

Dyrane glissa sur son ventre, la tête posée entre ses mains.

\- Je te remercie pour ces doux mots et cette intense joie. Souffla-t-elle dans ses mains.

\- Et je te remercie de m'avoir laissé partager cela avec toi, ce genre de moment est rare !

Le sourire de Dyrane se dissipa cependant quand une réalisation vint à elle.

\- Je n'ai pas vu la journée passer, nous devrions rentrer ! Ton ami Sorceleur va s'inquiéter !

\- Oh ! Souffla Jaskier. Ne prononce pas le mot ami devant lui, et puis lui, s'inquiéter! à d'autres ! Mais tu as raison, je préfères rentrer avant la nuit.

Sur ces mots il se redressa et tandis la main à Dyrane, qui l'accepta avec plaisir, un grand sourire sur le visage.

* * *

Geralt déposa deux lièvres sur le sol, non loin de l'entrée de la maisonnette. Il ouvrit la porte et écouta le silence de la maison, mais rien ne trahis une quelconque présence.

\- Jaskier ? Se hasarda-t-il tout de même.

Pas de réponse.

La Sorceleur se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la maison. Le soleil était à mis chemin entre le zénith et l'horizon.

\- Hm.

La jument de Dyrane était toujours en train de brouter paisiblement dans la clairière, et il pouvait voir des traces de pas s'enfonçant dans la forêt, Jaskier avait visiblement suivit la femme. Il haussa les épaules et attrapa les lièvres pour les vider.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils cohabitait avec la soit disant fille du démon et Geralt n'avait pas rien décelé de démoniaque chez cette dernière. Il n'y avait rien de mauvais en elle, c'était une hôte généreuse et une personne joviale.

Mais une sorcière. Il se méfait des sorcières, elles étaient fourbe. Il n'y avait qu'un seul indice qui pouvait pencher en sa défaveur. Lors de son délire quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait fait preuve d'une force impressionnante pour une personne en convalescence, et ses yeux étaient devenus rouge. La couleur qui avait été donné par l'ancienne du village pour décrire la fille du démon. Elle cachait un grand pouvoir en elle. Mais encore une fois, cela ne faisait pas d'elle une créature démoniaque, ni un monstre.

Peut être que ses actions passés étaient digne d'un être monstrueux, mais à l'heure actuelle, elle n'était ni plus, ni moins, qu'un être humain doté de pouvoirs magique. Et Geralt ne comptait pas éliminer un être humain. Cependant, elle n'avait pas toute sa confiance et le fait qu'elle disparaisse avec Jaskier ne le rassurait pas.

D'autant que cet idiot avait le don pour attirer les problèmes.

Le Sorceleur rassembla du bois qu'il empila en pyramide, et enflamma d'un signe de la main. Il embrocha les lièvres pour les mettre à cuire et se mit en retrait du feu. Le soleil commençait à descendre à l'horizon quand il entendit des voix à l'orée de la forêt. Il tourna la tête en leurs direction et aperçut Dyrane et Jaskier sortir de la forêt, en pleine conversation.

* * *

Dyrane regarda la noirceur de la nuit par la fenêtre. Elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, un tourbillons de pensés ne cessait de l'assaillir depuis qu'elle avait compris qui se cachait derrière Le Loup Blanc et le Rossignol Bleu.

Elle finit par descendre de son lit et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, le vent frais lui ferait du bien. Quand elle poussa la porte elle tomba nez à nez avec Geralt qui était assis près du feu. Il était trop tard pour faire demi tour maintenant qu'il l'avait vu. Elle s'avança prudemment et s'assied non loin de lui.

\- Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir non plus ? Demanda Dyrane.

Seul le vent lui répondit, et elle souffla lourdement. Ce comportement commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.


	9. Douce froideur

J'ai ajouté un paragraphe au chapitre précèdent pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu !

Désolée du temps qu'il a fallut pour ce chapitre, en ce moment je suis sûr une fics sur Atomic Blonde qui me prend un peu de temps !

Merci aux personnes qui suivent cette histoire ! ça me motive beaucoup !

Et merci pour vos Reviews, oui, il y à des références mythologiques ! La mythologie et l'ésotérisme m'inspire beaucoup !

Bonne lecture !

Je vais essayer d'être plus constante dans mon écriture, à bientôt !

* * *

Malgré l'absence de réponse, Dyrane prit place non loin du Sorceleur. Elle laissa le vent caresser son visage un instant et le feu réchauffer sa peau.

\- Il me semble que nous avons été coupé dans nos présentations par cette histoire de poison. Finit par souffler Dyrane, en plongeant son intense regard dans celui du Sorceleur.

\- Il semblerait. Répondit Geralt en soutenant le regard de la femme.

\- Je repose ma question dans ce cas, que savez vous de la fille du démon, Geralt? Dyrane avait prononcé chaque mot sans détourner le regard.

Au début, seul le vent lui répondit. Leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas, l'atmosphère semblait s'alourdir, comme chargé d'électricité.

\- Il semblerait que ma première impression était la bonne. Finit par répondre Geralt, mais je pense que tu me parlerais mieux d'elle.

Dyrane Souffla lourdement et détourna le regard un instant. Elle plongea ses yeux vairons dans le mouvement léger des flammes. Elle ferma les yeux et déclara:

\- C'est une histoire bien longue. La femme rouvrit les yeux. Mais je peux t'en faire un résumé, et je pense que se dernier te semblera familier, Loup Blanc.

Geralt regardait la jeune femme avec beaucoup d'attention, il resta silencieux et croisa les bras sur son torse. Dyrane pivota légèrement pour être en face de lui.

\- Je suis née différente, avec ces yeux si particulier, avec ces pouvoirs si particuliers. L'homme n'aime ni la différence, ni ce qu'il ne peut comprendre. Les premières années de ma vie furent compliqués. Les humains t'ont expliqué que j'avais tué ma mère n'est ce pas ?

Geralt hocha la tête.

\- Ma mère était une jeune femme joviale et belle. Elle était très admirée, et aimé. C'était une femme heureuse. Mais les femmes belles, joviales et gentille ne le reste que peu de temps dans son village. Un soir, un groupe d'hommes s'en sont prit à elle.

Dyrane resta silencieuse un instant, puis reprit son récit:

\- Quelques mois plus tard, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était enceinte. Elle fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour arrêter cette grossesse, il finit même par aller voir la sorcière de la foret, celle qui vivait ici avant moi. Elle était désespérée. Rien de ce qu'elle pu faire ne fonctionna, et l'enfant naquit. Un enfant aux yeux de démon. Dyrane leva les yeux vert Geralt et haussa les épaules tristement. Nul de su dire si la faute était à l'enfant ou à ses tentatives d'avortement, mais la jeune femme ne pu plus enfanté par la suite. Bien entendu, elle préféra reporter cette faute sur l'enfant. J'ai grandit dans la haine, sans amour, sans prénom. Et pourtant, il y a toujours eu cette lumière en moi, cette espoir.

Elle fit une pause pour croisait le regard de Geralt, qui écoutait silencieusement, lui faisant signe de continuer.

\- Ma mère s'est mariée des années plus tard, à un homme qui avait un enfant. C'était un homme cruel, qui me terrifiait. Un soir, je l'ai tué, ma mère est arrivé et je l'ai tué. C'est surement ce que t'ont dit les villageois. La vérité est bien complexe. Cet homme à voulu s'en prendre à moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais mes pouvoirs son apparus à ce moment. Je n'ai pas contrôlé ce qui arrivait. Quand à ma mère, elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Je n'ai une nouvelle fois pas pu contrôler mon pouvoir. Et elle...

La femme se coupa et posa doucement sa main sur la longue cicatrice qui couvrait sa joue droite. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé son récit, elle regarda le Sorceleur, qui fut une nouvelle fois captivé par son regard si intense.

\- Je devais avoir seize ans. Il m'a fallut du temps pour comprendre que, si cette homme avait eu ce comportement envers moi, ce n'était pas de ma faute, et que je n'avait pas à m'en vouloir. Il m'a fallut du temps pour comprendre que je n'étais pas l'être malsain qu'elle décrivait mais une victime. C'est elle qui m'a fait cette balafre, me disant qu'aucun homme ne voudrait plus jamais de moi dans ce cas.

Elle senti un mouvement provenant de la position de Geralt et leva la tête. L'homme s'était rapproché d'elle, il leva une main sur son visage, et tout en parlant, il traça la ligne de sa cicatrice, en finissant par poser sa main sous son menton:

\- Si un homme ne veut pas de toi pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qu'une balafre, c'est qu'il n'était pas digne de toi.

La voix grave et profonde du Sorceleur fit frissonner Dyrane d'une manière qui lui était inédite. Elle pencha la tête et Geralt déploya sa main pour qu'elle puisse y nicher son visage.

\- Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme, pour être heureuse. Conclut la femme en se redressant et en s'approchant encore du Sorceleur.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Chuchota Geralt en s'approchant à son tour.

Un frissons réchauffa le ventre de Dyrane. Cette position lui était bien étrange. Elle se sentait comme un animal. D'un côté, elle se sentait lapin prit au piège, pétrifié par la peur, cherchant une occasion de s'enfuir. De l'autre, elle se sentait louve, poussé par une envie dévorante de s'élancer sur sa proie. Elle cessa le cours de sa pensé et s'avança encore un peu plus pour prendre les lèvres de Geralt contre les siennes.

Un frissons brulant envahit son corps, se diffusant dans son ventre, jusqu'à son bas ventre, elle glissa une main dans les cheveux blanc de Geralt et posa l'autre contre son torse. Le Sorceleur attira le visage de la jeune femme à lui pour lui rendre son baiser tout en glissant une main dans le bas de son dos.

* * *

" Dyrane, ma chère et magnifique enfant,

Rien de tout cela n'est ta faute, ce qui devait être, est.

Ton pouvoir ne pouvais se libérer quand dans la haine.

Cette haine que tu as gardé si longtemps en toi,

Toi l'enfant qui n'a jamais osé haïr sa mère, d'espoir qu'elle puisse un jour l'aimer

Toi l'adolescente qui n'a pu haïr les villageois pour les traitements qu'ils lui faisait subir,

Pensant à tort mériter ses châtiments.

Cette haine si longtemps gardé bloquait ton pouvoir,

C'était la seule solution mon enfant, ne me pleur pas, ma mission en ce monde est accomplie.

N'ai plus peur, tout s'éclairera devant toi. Guérie, pardonne, vit, libère toi.

Ne soit pas trop dure envers les humains.

Viendra le jour où le Rossignol Bleu te montrera qu'un humain n'en vaut pas un autre,

Il te montrera quel est la véritable amitié, tu verra que tu peux être aimé.

Il sera accompagné par Le Loup Blanc, il brisera ta solitude et fera bruler ton cœur.

Ai confiance en la destinée, ai confiance en eux.

A toi chère en enfant,

A toi que j'ose appeler aujourd'hui ma fille.

Je t'aime Dyrane,

Que Miletele Veille sur toi.

Ygdrelle"

La femme tenait le papier abimé par le temps, chiffonné, taché de sang, de larmes, usé par la vie. Si longtemps elle avait cherché le sens de ces mots qui lui échappaient. Si longtemps elle avait attendu un signe du destin. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir maintenant que les signes s'étaient manifestés. Elle était excitée et effrayée en même temps.

Soyons honnête, elle supposait bien que "faire bruler ton cœur" était métaphorique. Du moins elle l'espérait. Elle avait des doutes concernant le Sorceleur car se dernier pouvait paraitre très froid. Le souvenir de leurs baisers de la veille revint immédiatement à sa mémoire et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Dans l'immédiat, ce n'est pas le terme froid qu'elle utiliserait pour qualifier le Sorceleur. Elle chassa cette idée de sa tête et rangea le papier dans sa poche.

Le jeune femme aux yeux vairons siffla doucement Lux qui s'approcha d'elle en trottinant. Jaskier et Geralt l'attendait près de l'orée de la forêt, Le Loup Blanc sur sa jument, le Rossignol bleu debout, son Luth au bras. Elle sourit à Jaskier avant de monter sur Lux. Elle jeta un regard à sa maisonnette en s'éloignant, avec le sentiments qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais son sanctuaire.

Au pas, les chevaux avançaient lentement. Après quelques minutes de marche, Dyrane brisa le silence qui s'était installé:

\- Jaskier, Lux te demande si tu veux monter avec moi?

L'homme accepta de bon cœur, non sans faire remarquer à Geralt qu'au moins la demoiselle était polie. Ce dernier lui répondit en grognant, mais Dyrane aurait juré avoir vu un faible sourire s'esquisser sur la bouche du Sorceleur.

Les trois compagnons prirent la route en direction du village à une allure bien plus rapide.


End file.
